


3 Squads Remaining

by BlossomBlue



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomBlue/pseuds/BlossomBlue
Summary: 3 Squads left. Wraith goes to fight alone. Bloodhound really needs that Shotgun bolt.





	3 Squads Remaining

3 Squads remaining. They’d just picked up a gold R301. Right at the start of the game, how perfect. All Bloodhound needed now was meds...maybe better amour. They’d been placed with squadmates Wraith and Mirage. They had always preferred Wraith on their team, she was serious, straight to the point. She tried her hardest to win every match, and Bloodhound had always been surprised at how calm she kept throughout fights, with being blind and hearing voices. Mirage was a different type of character, however. An annoying one at best. Everything was a joke to him, never took his life too seriously, which was odd considering his life was on the line almost everyday. When placed on a team together, Elliott often found many ways to annoy Bloodhound, much to their dismay. Whether it was useless pings of Mozambique's, fake pings of hostiles just to scare them, or baiting them with his holograms. Elliott found so much joy in winding them up.

Wraith had just created a portal from Artillery through to Cascades, a useful and strategic way to flank upon some hostiles that were shooting nearby. She had just finished her looting when she approached Bloodhound, placing her arm on their shoulder. A ping came through on each of their radios.

“ _Mozambique here!_ ”

They both ignored it.

“I’m going to scope out the next area,” She took her hands away, jogging toward her portal. Wraith glanced into the building next to them, seeing Elliott checking himself out in the reflection of the window. She rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you guys know if I’m in trouble.”

She vanished through her portal without a tracer, thick purple lines of smoke disappearing into the air. The portal, however, reaming open, creepy whispers from those stuck in the void calling out.

Bloodhound went into the next building beside the portal to loot, trying to not be reminded that they have been left alone with Elliott. Only a mere seconds later did the white bolted door swing open, Elliott strutting in, hand already going through his clean hair.

“It’s just you and me now Hound, huh?” He said with a wink.

Bloodhound rolled their eyes. “Allfather, give me strength…” Placing a hand on his head, he turned away from Elliott to meet eyes with a Level 3 Shotgun bolt. Perfect for his secondary gun, the Peacekeeper.

“Hey, I thought it was ‘sight’ you needed?” Elliott asked, to which they gave no reply. Before he could even think about walking the small distance to retrieve it, a red ping. A hostile. Bloodhound slid over to the window, crouching behind it, equipping his carbine. Taking a small breath, they scoped in and lent against the window, looking straight down the sight of the gun. They were aiming at a decoy. Elliotts decoy.

They angrily pushed their gun up to the side of the wall, and stood up abruptly. Before turning around to give Elliott a piece of their mind, they noticed the bolt had vanished. Elliott, standing up against the wall with one arm leaning against it as it crossed over him. He was proudly holding the bolt in his hand.

“Needing this?”

Bloodhound crossed their arms. “This is no time for games, Elliott Witt. There are only 3 Squads remaining, and-”

Elliott made a small hmph noise. “So?” He repeatedly tossed the bolt into the air. “They could be anywhere. Ring’s pretty big, ya know,”

“Which also means they could be here, in the next building, or one across-”

He cut them off again, smirking. “You worry too much,”

Bloodhound held out their hand. “Give me the bolt.” Their stance was firm. Elliott held the bolt teasingly above his own head, shaking it a little.

“Come and get it then,”

Alright. Without thinking twice, Bloodhound leapt at Elliott, tackling him to the ground. They were amused only for a slight second, to hear the not so manly scream come from Elliott’s mouth, a sound they only thought small girls could make. There was a loud thud as they collectively hit the ground, Bloodhound landing on top of Elliott. Guns and backpacks were tossed to the side, as slight groans of pain came from both parties. Bloodhound shook their head a little to regain a sense of gravity again, whilst Elliott rubbed his head. He was still holding the shotgun bolt. Without thinking once again, Bloodhound pinned each of Elliott’s arms down either side of him. He glanced to the hand that was holding the bolt, Elliott twirling it around in his fingers, trying his last desperate efforts to keep him from attaining it. They used their other arm to reach for it, letting Elliott’s left arm go...perhaps their biggest mistake yet. His free arm instantly took Bloodhound’s left arm, and pinned down his hand. Elliott tossed the bolt away from his fingers, and circled around Bloodhound’s grip so he could do the same to both arms. Bloodhound was now pinned, and although he was above him, it was clear who was in control now. Elliott leaned up toward their face, breath tickling Bloodhound’s mask. There was an odd tension between them; something Bloodhound didn’t despise for once. They’d always found Elliott attractive, never mentioning this to anyone. Now he was here, right in front of him, they were finding it hard to contain themselves.

“If I let go of one your arms, will you take off that slightly scary and intimidating mask for me?”

He was blinking his pretty eyes as a plead. How could they say no. Bloodhound was still slightly nervous about revealing himself on the battlegrounds, though all knew what they looked like by now. Only in the comfort of one’s home would they feel safest to do so. Yet Elliott had this strange feeling of safety emanating from him. The truth was, Bloodhound never really minded being together in a squad with him. There was no denying he had skill when it came to protecting himself and others.

Elliott let go of their left arm, which they used to slowly wrap their fingers around the bottom of their mask with. They pulled, revealing their face, which turned a bright shade of rosy red. Elliott gave a loving grin, his eyes lighting up to meet Bloodhound’s. They sheepishly gave a small smile back, looking away to toss the mask down beside them. Elliott lent up as far as he could, fluttering his eyes closed. Bloodhound did the same, and they soon felt their lips connect. A small, fragile kiss at first. They didn’t dare open their eyes, scared of what might waiting. Rejection, possibly? What if Elliott had made a mistake?

He hadn’t. Their kiss deepened, Elliott finally letting their other arm free so he could wrap his own around Bloodhound. It was messy, like the battlegrounds they both fought in together, but they didn’t mind. It felt like pure passion; something they hadn’t experienced in a long time. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore Elliott’s bulge growing beneath they, making sitting on top of him quite difficult. Perhaps they should help him.

Bloodhound pulled away from the kiss slowly, not really wanting to let the taste of Elliott leave their mouth. He looked concerned, looking up at him again, pupils severely dilated, they noticed. His eyebrows furrowed, and Bloodhound said nothing, moving their hand away from his back and sharply down to Elliott’s bulge. It was hard to feel with his clothing in the way, yet that could be easily resolved. He groaned slightly, eyes squinting a little. Bloodhound began to shift them-self lower down, resting them-self just above Elliott’s knees. Elliott himself had already allowed himself to flop against the floor, back fully against it. He had his arms stretched out, feeling free as a bird, fully expecting of what was to come next.

They hastily unclothed Elliott’s bottom half, pulling away his boxers, letting his cock spring up excitedly. It was a little bigger than Bloodhound was expecting, unsure for a brief moment if it would even fit in their mouth. They were hesitant, but soon carefully held Elliott’s cock in their hand, watching his facial expression turn to a breathless hazy stare. They started to slowly pump up and down, each movement causing him to groan a little. Moving faster with their pumps, they could already see precum starting to form at the top. Not wanting to make a mess, they quickly manoeuvred their lips over to the tip of his cock, tasting the small amount that was there. A maneuver Elliott was not expecting. He jolted upward slightly, moaning instead of groaning this time. Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Elliott fumbling around for something to grab onto. He ended up finding Bloodhound’s messy kept hair, and using his fingers clutched onto it best he could.

Bloodhound finally swallowed all of Elliott down into his mouth, surprising them-self that it actually fit. The tip kept reaching the back of their throat, as they moved their head up and down on Elliott’s cock, swallowing their saliva every once in awhile. They used their left hand to grip the base of it, keeping it in a steady position as Bloodhound fastened their pace. They could feel Elliott shaking beneath them, as they started to use their tongue with each and every head bob. They didn’t know how long it had been, how much time had passed, but every moment pleasing Elliott, hearing his moans and whimpers for them made them cherish and desire every moment they were given with him.

Suddenly, Elliott’s grip onto Bloodhound’s hair tightened; his cock throbbing in their mouth. Two weak little words could be heard from in between Elliott’s fast breaths and whimpers. “I’m...gonna…”

A groan. A sharp pain was felt on Bloodhound’s head. Hot, sticky, slightly salty liquid filled their mouth, as Elliott released into them, finishing himself off with a final few jerks and shakes of his hips. Bloodhound swallowed every last drop, before pulling away from him, a string of saliva still keeping them attached. They sat up wiping their mouth, whilst Elliott also propped himself up on his elbows. They stared at each other for a brief moment; content with one another. Bloodhound reached for their mask, placing it back on their face, tightening it so it fit perfectly again. Elliott tucked himself away, motioning for Bloodhound to rise.

“Wow, I-”

“ _You are the Apex Champions!_ ”

The announcer's voice. The battle.

They had won? They looked toward each other, Elliott shakily standing and doing up his trousers. The look of confusion was mirrored, though he could not see it underneath the mask. They had encountered no hostiles. The loud whoosh of the portal was made apparent outside, before Elliott could say a word, Wraith angrily barged her way into the building, purple lines still following her body.

“Where the hell were you guys?! I must have radioed a thousand times!” She took Bloodhound’s radio and turned it around. “You muted it?”

They offered their hand to Wraith. “My deepest apologies, it was not done on purpose.”

 Wraith raised her eyebrows, dropping the radio back into their hand, obviously not buying their story. She folded her arms and turned to walk out of the building.

“Well, I won us the game, if either of you care.” She left the building, waiting for the dropship to pick them back up. It must’ve muted when we fell down, Bloodhound thought to them self. They looked in the direction of Elliott, who was gathering his things into a backpack. Once collecting their own things, they turned to be face to face with him.

A sheepish, yet smirky grin was plastered onto his face. In his hand, the shotgun bolt he had been desperalty after. He threw it up into the air, for Bloodhound to catch clumsily with both hands. Shifting his Elliott winked. They knew whatever they had just started wasn’t over.

“It’s all yours.”


End file.
